Popsicle
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Umi's feeling hot and bothered after an incident at the beach, and Nico is just standing there in the kitchen, not helping at all. Futa!Umi.


Umi sighed as she trekked her way back to the house. The two things she needed right now were a cool drink and a spot in front of the air conditioner, and maybe a cold shower while she was at it. Wiping her slick brow, she reflected on why she probably felt hotter than it actually was outside. This whole thing was ultimately Honoka's fault, she thought. If she hadn't convinced everyone to ditch the training regimen she had worked to put together they wouldn't have ended up at the beach, wearing bikini tops held together by flimsy bits of string. What had unfolded was still very fresh in Umi's mind.

Everyone had taken to the water, and some were playing a little rougher than others. Rin, in particular, had started chasing down and tackling the other girls, with varying degrees of success. She had failed especially hard when she had tried to target Umi, who had heard her approaching and promptly put her in a chokehold. Things had gone downhill when Rin went after Nozomi. Rin had straight-up leapt up onto Nozomi's back and clung to her like a baby koala. It had taken almost a full minute for her to get Rin to let go, and when she finally fell off, so did Nozomi's top.

Simply remembering how Nozomi's full breasts had bounced as they were suddenly freed caused a whole new wave of heat to wash over Umi, as well as make her swimsuit bottoms seem a little tighter. God, in that moment all Umi had wanted was to walk over to her and squeeze those beautiful tits…oh. Oh no, she couldn't be thinking about that now, she told herself as she looked down at her growing erection. She needed to think of something unsexy, quickly. She took a moment to remember one time when she was younger and she and Kotori had taken a trip to the beach with Honoka and her parents, and Honoka's dad had worn a speedo…yep, that did the trick. Umi's bottoms now felt comfortably loose now. She sighed in relief as she stepped into the house and headed for the kitchen, only to find that someone had beaten her there.

"Oh. Hey Umi," Nico greeted her as she leaned back against the kitchen island, slowly and calmly licking at a blue popsicle. Umi gulped. "Hello, Nico." She watched as Nico slowly slid the tip of the frozen treat past her lips and began to suck. "Are there any more of those?"

Nico removed the popsicle from her mouth with a wet popping noise. "Nope," She said. "This was the last one. Sorry." She licked the slowly melting ice cream from bottom to top before putting it back in her mouth, sucking gently and sighing as the treat sent a refreshing wave of coolness over her body.

Umi groaned softly as she watched Nico suck on the popsicle with such clear enjoyment. She gazed at the treat hungrily, but her focus was soon drawn to the lips wrapped around it. Pretty, pink lips, very soft looking. Glistening with blue juice. Suddenly Umi was feeling really hot again. She ran her hand across her forehead, wiping away another layer of sweat that had appeared all of a sudden. Nico finished up the popsicle, giving a long, slow lick to the stick before turning to Umi. "See something you like?" She asked. Umi was caught off guard. "Um…why do you ask?" She stammered in response. Nico gestured downward with the now clean popsicle stick.

Umi's gaze drifted down until it rested on her crotch. Her eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment as she noticed her erection bulging out from her swimsuit. "Oh…oh, Nico, I'm sorry!" She blurted out as she covered her shame. She closed her eyes in preparation to envision Honoka's dad in a speedo again, but she felt someone move her hands away before cupping her covered bulge. Umi grunted and opened her eyes to find Nico smirking up at her. Nico squeezed her hand and Umi could only whine in response. "Here," She said in a low, soft voice that sent a tingling feeling throughout Umi's body. "Let me take care of that for you."

Umi's heart was threatening to pound its way out of her chest as Nico knelt in front of her, and the sultry expression on her face was not helping. Eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed, tongue poking out of her mouth. The only thing ruining it was that Nico's tongue had a very obvious blue tint to it. Umi wanted to cover her eyes as Nico pulled down her swimsuit bottoms, she didn't want to see her own erect cock spring out, and yet she couldn't look away, she could only watch as Nico gently caressed the underside of her shaft before taking it into her hand and pumping slowly. A low growling noise reached Umi's ears. It took her a moment to realize that she was making it.

Nico's hand began to pick up speed, all the while not breaking eye contact with Umi. At this point a tiny drop of precum had formed on the tip, and slowly seemed to be getting bigger. Nico grinned mischievously up at Umi, before running her tongue over the tip, lapping up the gathering fluid. Umi hissed, clenching her eyes and teeth as Nico swirled her tongue around the head of her cock. She drew back and grinned once more before taking the thing into her mouth.

Umi let out a moan this time. Nico's mouth was wet and soft and surprisingly warm for someone who had been eating a popsicle only minutes ago. The feeling of Nico's tongue brushing against her shaft was incredible, and when she began to bob her head along the length Umi could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, it just felt so damn good. "Nico…Nico…ahh…" She tried to put how she was feeling into words but her brain just didn't want to form words now. Her mind was wholly focused on the pleasure she was receiving. Nico was moaning, too, making little noises as she sucked. The vibrations travelled straight up Umi's shaft and right to her brain's pleasure center. Umi couldn't handle watching Nico anymore, with her red face and sultry expression. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. All the rest of μ's could walk through the front door right now and she wouldn't even care. "NICO! Oh…oh god I'm…" She felt so good, she swore she was going to explode.

And explode she did. Nico took her entire cock into her mouth before pulling back and sucking particularly hard on the head. Umi felt something in her lower abdomen twist before a burning, tingling sensation spread throughout her body. She screamed out as she came, and Nico continued to suck on her dick as cum flowed into her mouth, swallowing every drop.

Umi panted as she came down, as her senses slowly reactivated she could feel an immense heat all over her body. Her face was a bright red and sweat shone on her skin. Nico got up and wiped her mouth with her hand before smiling brightly and patting Umi's sweaty shoulder.

"Ahhhh…that really hit the spot," Nico said casually, as if she hadn't just spontaneously given her junior a blowjob. "Best damn popsicle I've ever had." She walked past Umi and headed for the door. "If you need me I'll be at the beach," She said as she turned and winked before stepping outside. Even if Umi had the energy to respond, she wasn't even sure she'd know what to say. All she could do as she sat down to catch her breath was wonder how her day could be so crazy when it was only two PM.


End file.
